


Clutching to My Innocence

by MadDramaQueen



Category: AO3 Tags
Genre: Innocence, Poetry, dunno what to tag it as, introvert hype, my own work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel like I'm trapped in a world I don't wanna be in. <br/>Don't you feel it, too?<br/>Adulthood is hard, man...<br/>And holding onto that freedom you had as a kid is harder now than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clutching to My Innocence

You see it  
You feel it  
It's all around you  
The way adults are  
Their walk, their talk  
The way they interact  
You're one of them. It says so on your birth certificate.   
So, why can't you believe it yourself?  
Why can't you make the jump?   
The jump to admitting the truth.   
You are  
You are  
You are an adult. 

You see them drive their cars  
None for you  
You see some of them smoking  
Not your style  
Some of them have people they love  
And show their ways of affection in ways you can't fathom yet.   
Mmm...if high school couldn't get through to you,  
I don't think the Internet can. 

What the hell now?  
What are these new words I'm seeing?   
And why are they repeated constantly?  
They mean such crazy things  
And adults love to say it.   
Some within every other word.   
It's like their own form of poetry.   
The words mean something to them.   
But, not to you. No. 

Not to you. 

"Join us," they tell you.  
"Be one of us. Convert to the norm. You're over the age already.   
Just Do It!"  
You back away from the cries,  
the persuasion that beckons you to them,  
that pull that promises you freedom,  
but puts you back into debt and non-stop work.  
No! Don't do it! Let me be a kid!  
Let me enjoy my life!  
Stay away!  
Don't get near me!  
Run away!!!

Every day I find myself clutching  
Holding on to the things I once had.   
The knowledge I never knew,   
The wonders I could imagine without mockery,  
The times when money wasn't important,  
And swear words were strictly forbidden to say.   
But, with each day,  
And each second of my life,  
I feel it slipping,  
Slowly, but surely.   
And soon, it will be gone.   
Lost forever.   
But for now,

I'm just clutching to my innocence.


End file.
